


Who Dares Wins

by knitekat



Series: Selection [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: As previously slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Ryan finds himself at the ARC and meets James Lester once more. Will he have another chance at a relationship with Lester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Dares Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> For Celeste9 birthday and her prompt: Lester/Ryan and 'who dares wins'?
> 
> Thanks go for Fredbassett for the speedy beta, cheers.

Discovering that his CO hadn't suddenly developed a worrying sense of humour and had been telling the truth about the dinosaurs hadn't been the biggest surprise of Ryan's new posting. No, that had come when he'd walked into the newly-requisitioned ARC – and wouldn't MI5 or 6 be pissed about that: – and found out who his new CO was: one Sir James Lester. Better known to Ryan as Major Lester and prior to that be any number of names as he'd recalled that first meeting. 

Ryan groaned and took a healthy swallow of his now tepid beer. He was so fucked and not in a good way. How the hell was he supposed to be professional and act as if he didn't know Lester? How was he supposed to forget the man's mouth on him when Lester had gone down on his knees and given him one of the best blowjobs, not to mention shags, he'd ever received? How the hell was he supposed to work with a man who every other man Ryan had been with since had been measured against? 

But Ryan knew he had no other choice, for there hadn't been one flicker of recognition in Lester's eyes when Ryan had been introduced to him. Lester might have been his ideal lover, but he had obviously not been so memorable in return. It would be hell, but Ryan was a soldier and had been through worse. He could cope with his feelings and would have to if he wanted to keep this posting, and who wouldn't? Dinosaurs were a kid's dream come true and, even if Lyle liked to joke he'd been born an adult, Ryan had been a kid once.

***

The first crack in his composure came when Lester tore him off a strip for letting Cutter and then Hart slip off and enter the Underground without his knowledge. Ryan took the berating silently, even if his thoughts wandered as he stared at Lester's mouth. Remembering the way it had stretched wide around his cock, the way Lester had teased him with his teeth and tongue. A tongue that was now lashing him with words the way it had lashed his cock and then his arse.

“Am I boring you, Captain?” 

Lester's voice was the same arrogant and condescending one that Ryan remembered and it served to snap him from his daydream. “No, sir.”

“Really?” Lester quirked an imperious eyebrow at him before adding, “Would you care to repeat what I just said?”

Ryan nodded and thanked a God he didn't – couldn't after all he'd seen – believe in, that he had perfected the art of listening even when his thoughts wandered. “That I should have kept a leash on Cutter and Hart, sir.” 

“Hmmm.” Lester nodded, but Ryan couldn't help the feeling that the man knew his mind hadn't been on the report. After all, Lester had been a soldier once and had to know all the tricks... in fact, from what Ryan had seen, he wouldn't put it past Lester to have been the author of some of those tricks.

***

The second crack came when he'd shadowed Lester when they'd found out Cutter knew Helen was still alive. He'd remembered his gaze drifting until he was staring at Lester's arse and it had taken an elbow in his ribs from Lyle for him to remember that had been neither the time nor place for daydreaming.

It was afterwards, in the pub over some thankfully cold beers, that Lyle had wormed the whole story out of him before telling him in his usual blunt way to grow some balls and just ask Lester out. After all, the man had been interested once and who knew if he'd be willing again. 

The trouble was that it wasn't as easy as Lyle seemed to believe. He couldn't just proposition Lester, the man was bloody married, not to mention his boss and Lester appeared to be a stickler for the rules.

***

The third crack came when Ryan had been slightly slow in diving out of the way of a veggiesaurus' tail. He'd woken up in the infirmary, in pain and groggy, but he could have sworn the shadow he'd seen just before consciousness slipped from his fingers had been Lester's.

When he next woke it was to find a grinning Lyle by his side as the man preceded to tell Ryan what had happened at the shout. Ryan had listened, chuckling at all the right places and rolling his eyes at the antics of Connor and Finn when he'd suddenly frozen. 

“Boss?” Lyle sounded concerned. “Should I get Ditzy?”

Ryan shook his head and turned horrified eyes on Lyle. “Was Lester in here earlier?” 

“Haven't seen him but...” Lyle shrugged and Ryan knew what he meant, just because Lester hadn't been seen didn't mean anything. “Why?”

“I think...” Ryan licked his dry lips. “I might have told him....”

Lyle sniggered. “Well, not quite what I meant by growing balls.” 

“Jon!”

“Sorry, boss.” Even if the grin on Lyle's face indicated the opposite. “But it was about time.”

Ryan eyed his friend sharply. “There had better not be a book, Lyle.” 

“Course not.” 

Ryan just groaned at Lyle's innocent expression. “Who's in on it?”

Lyle shrugged. “All the lads. Abby, Ms Brown, Stephen.” He paused and appeared to do a quick head count before continuing, “Just about everyone except you, Lester, Connor and Cutter.”

“Fuck!” 

“A date or kiss would do, boss.” Lyle grinned as he slipped out the room and out of Ryan's range. For now.

***

The fourth and final crack came the day an anomaly opened in the ARC and future predators invaded. The sight of Lester firing a machine-gun was bloody hot and once it was all over bar the cleaning up, Ryan threw caution to the wind. He stepped up to Lester, wrapped his tie around his hand and wheeled the man in.

The kiss was hot and sweet and Ryan willingly opened his mouth when Lester demanded entrance. Even the wolf-whistles and cheers didn't bother Ryan, not when he had his hands on Lester and felt Lester's hands on him. 

He finally, reluctantly pulled back and met Lester's eyes only for the man to wink at him before turning to Lyle. “I believe I win the book, Lieutenant.” 

“Lyle?” Ryan growled out, he just couldn't believe Lyle hadn't told him that... he spun to glare at Lester. “Why?”

“There are rules, Ryan,” Lester smiled slightly. “Although I must admit I was beginning to think you'd never make the first move.”


End file.
